Aishiteru, forever!
by Tiffany-chan
Summary: Oneshot...essa é a primeira fic escrita por mim...espero q gostem...Como pediram tah ai a segunda parte o fim com Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Nhaaaaa… aki to eu… com a minha primeira fic, isso mesmo, minha 1º fic...

Por isso, peço que me perdoem por qualquer merda q possa vir a aparecer... Espero q gostem, e que não queiram me matar no final

Como nao tava com muita criatividade, fiz uma One-shot bemm curtinha...mas espero que gostem...

""""""-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light_

Acordará cedo naquela manha como fazia todos os dias, mas na realidade nem havia dormido, não conseguira. Aquele dia era diferente, não apenas p/ ele, mas para todo o santuário, o dia seguinte ao retorno de Atena, o dia seguinte a morte de seus amigos cavaleiros, mas principalmente, o dia seguinte a morte dele, a morte da pessoa que mais amava.

I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

Senta-se nas escadarias em frente a sua casa zodiacal, olhava para o horizonte o sol nascia esplendido, porem seus pensamentos estavam voltados a ele, a todas as palavras que não pudera lhe dizer, a todos os carinhos que não pudera lhe dar... Como sentia sua falta...

-Pensando nele Milo!?-O cavaleiro que ali chegara, parou em frente ao escorpião e perguntou já sabendo a resposta. Milo sofria muito com a perda de Kamus.

-O que você quer aqui Shaka?-Indagou Milo sério e rude, mesmo assim Shaka não se afetou com o jeito de Milo.

-Vim aqui ver como estava embora já sabendo que não esta nada bem. Vim garantir que você não tentara cometer suicídio. -Milo o encarou cinicamente.

-Oh!O grande Shaka de Virgem veio aqui pedir para que não me matasse. -Falou ironicamente. –Que comovente!Mas não se preocupe, por mais que doa.-Sentiu os olhos marejados.-Ele não iria querer que eu me matasse.-Sentiu algumas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos,mas não se preocupou em seca-las, nem que Shaka as visse, a dor que sentia no peito era imensa.

Shaka abrira os olhos com cuidado e calma, seus belos olhos azuis também estavam envoltos pela tristeza, todos haviam perdido seus amigos, mas quem mais sofria era Milo, ele não havia perdido apenas amigos, também havia perdido o amor de sua vida, Shaka não saberia o que fazer se perdesse a pessoa que ama, e se assustou em pensar na hipótese de perdê-lo sem nem mesmo saber o que ele sente.

-Acho melhor deixa-lo, você precisa pensar. -De costas para Milo pronto para ir embora fala baixo. -Todos nós precisamos...

-Sabe... Ele me disse que tudo ia terminar em breve, e que... -respira fundo e fala quase em um sussurro. –não importa o que acontecesse, nós sempre estaríamos juntos!-Milo nesse momento encarava Shaka com os olhos vermelhos e grossas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos; sentia seu mundo desmoronar; nada mais importava para ele, queria morrer, mas sabia que não conseguiria se matar, não conseguiria se matar por causa dele.

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

Shaka nada dizia só ouvia os soluços descompassados de Milo, sentiu uma pequena lágrima cair de seus olhos, assim dando as costas a Milo e começando a andar, indo embora pensando em uma pessoa; o deixou lá sozinho a observar o horizonte, completamente perdido em seus pensamentos, aprisionado em memórias, sussurra palavras ao vento na medida em que as lagrimas caem de seus olhos.

-Nosso amor será eterno, vc vivera para sempre em minha memória, em meu coração e na minha alma!-olha para o céu.-Eu deixei todas as oportunidades escaparem, perdi todas as oportunidades de dizer...-Uma ultima lagrima cai de seus olhos, uma lagrima que contia toda a sua dor e toda a sua paixão, caindo na medida em que sussurra.-Eu te amo, para sempre Kamus!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

se esconde

Bem... Espero q alguém tenha gostado, tenho q admitir q comecei a escrever essa fic no inicio da aula de física , então imaginem, eu entediada, morrendo de sono sem entender nada???Resultado... Minha primeira fic... (ou pelo menos o começo dela xP)

Só peço que, deixem reviews... Se gostaram, se acharam uma merda, se querem me matar...se eu devo ou não continuar a escrever...

Kissus e quem sabe... ateh a próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Bem... Como algumas pessoas me pediram, (me ameaçaram tbm")resolvi dar uma continuação para essa fic..e antes de tudo, esse capitulo contem Lemon (eba meu primeiro)por isso quem não se sentir a vontade com esse tipo de conteudo por favor não leia então.

Como já sabem Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertence a mim e não tenho nenhum direito autoral sobre ele. (Mas se pertencesse o Saga seria só meu xP)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Um dia antes a batalha..._

Lá estava ele, o cavaleiro de escorpião sentando em frente à casa de aquário esperando seu respectivo cavaleiro sair do banho, não queria ficar lá dentro, estava precisando de ar fresco, sentia como se algo fosse acontecer, um aperto no coração; após 15 minutos de espera o belo cavaleiro de aquário aparece em frente a Milo surpreso por este estar ali o esperando.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui fora Milo?-Milo o encara sorrindo.

-Bem... Eu vim aqui faze-lo uma visitinha, mas sabe como é, você tava no banho então resolvi esperar aqui fora mesmo, ta um ventinho tão bom.

-Hum... Tudo bem então, mas você não quer entrar um pouco?-Pergunta Kamus ainda não convencido com a resposta de Milo, o qual ainda sorrindo balança a cabeça em sinal de sim.

-Então vamos de uma vez. -Fala Kamus calmo se virando e entrando na casa de Aquário, enquanto Milo apenas lhe observava, e logo depois se dirigiu para dentro da casa também.

-Kamus... –Começa a falar Milo ao ver que o outro se encontrava indo em direção a cozinha, e parando ao ouvir as palavras do escorpiano. –Amanha... Nós teremos que enfrentar aqueles cavaleiros de bronze e entre eles. –Faz uma pequena pausa voltando logo a falar. – Esta seu pupilo Hyoga de Cisne...

-É... Eu sei... –Kamus estava parado em frente a porta da cozinha e olha de canto para Milo. –Se ele chegar ate escorpião, o deixe vir ate a mim. – Milo se surpreendeu por Kamus querer que o deixe lutar com seu próprio pupilo e sentiu aquele aperto no coração ficar mais forte e murmura baixo:

-Que droga...

-Disse algo Milo?- Pergunta Kamus serio, queria falar algo a Milo, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente, estava com medo da reação do Escorpiano.

-Err... Nada não Kamus-kun!- Responde um Milo sorridente tentando esconder o que estava sentindo.

-Hm... Se você diz... –Entra na cozinha e se dirige a geladeira, a abrindo e pegando uma jarra de suco que tinha e chamando por Milo; o qual se encontrava parado no mesmo lugar ate ouvir Kamus o chamando e se dirigindo imediatamente para onde o mesmo estava.

-O que você quer Kamus?- Pergunta Milo entrando na cozinha e para a surpresa dele, Kamus o abraça por traz lhe deixando ruborizado. –O-o que você esta fazendo?

-E-eu... Por favor, deixe-me ficar assim mais um pouquinho. -Pediu Kamus inseguro com a reação que o outro poderia ter, se surpreendendo ao perceber que Milo nada disse, apenas ficou quieto de olhos fechados enquanto Kamus o abraçava.

Ficaram em silencio por 5 minutos, ate que Milo decidiu começar a falar.

-O que vai acontecer Kamus?Eu estou com uma sensação terrível no peito. –Sentiu uma lagrima lhe escorrer dos olhos, não sabia o que era aquela sensação, não sabia o porquê dessa atitude de Kamus, não sabia o porquê estar com ele lhe deixava... Alegre!

-Milo... –Kamus o soltou ficando de frente para ele. –Eu... Quero lhe dizer uma coisa há muito tempo... Mas não tenho coragem. –Fecha os olhos e baixa a cabeça suspirando enquanto Milo o encara surpreso, Kamus não sabe o que dizer?E... Por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito... Será que...

-Ka-kamus... O que você quer me dizer? Se você tem algo importante a falar então diga de uma vez, não fique enrolando isso não é do seu feitio.

Kamus ergue a cabeça e olha pela janela reparando que já estava começando a anoitecer, sentindo o olhar de Milo sobre si, voltou a encará-lo, mas com ternura, o que deixou o mesmo corado.

-Vamos para a sala Milo. –Se virou e saiu da cozinha seguindo em direção a sala sendo seguido por um Milo confuso. Chegando a sala Milo segura no braço de Kamus e faz ele olha-lo nos olhos e logo começa a falar.

-Kamus, eu preciso saber o que você quer me dizer, você esta me deixando muito curioso, e você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar assim curioso. –Milo o olha com carinha de criança o que faz Kamus enrubescer rapidamente e desfiar o olhar para que o outro não perceba.

-Err... –Fala baixo. –Eu tenho medo...

Milo o olhava sem entender, ouvira as palavras baixas de Kamus e se assustou, afinal, Kamus com medo de lhe falar algo?Uau... Isso ta muito estranho pensou ele.

-Milo e-eu... -Kamus olhava em seus olhos, seu coração estava a mil; se aproximou mais de Milo sem desviar o olhar. –Eu te amo!

Os belos olhos do escorpião se arregalaram, sua garganta ficou seca, estava paralisado, não sabia o que dizer muito menos o que fazer, sentiu algo forte no peito, mas não sabia o que era. Kamus estava nervoso, não sabia mais o que fazia, agora estava sendo guiado pelas emoções, aproximou seu rosto do de Milo e fechou os olhos calmamente segurando com uma das mãos o rosto do mesmo, já sentia a respiração quente dele, embora ainda estivesse com medo da reação do mesmo, agora que começou, teria que ir ate o final. Encostou os lábios nos de Milo, seus lábios carnudos e quentes; Milo não sabia o que fazer, estava chocado com a declaração, mas se deixou levar pelo momento, fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios retribuindo o beijo lento, Kamus deslizou sua língua para dentro da boca de Milo a procura de sua língua, enquanto fazia carinho no rosto dele, desceu uma das mãos ate suas costas e o puxou contra si diminuindo a distancia entre os dois; o outro não sabia o que sentia, mas a única coisa que queria era que aquilo durasse para sempre, pos uma das mãos na nuca do aquariano e começou a fazer carinho e a outra mão repousada no peito dele, aprofundou mais o beijo, agora sabia o que sentia por ele, mas... Milo parou o beijo e se afastou de Kamus.

-Para, na...não podemos... –Gaguejou ele. –Por que você esta fazendo isso comigo agora?Por que isso... Você teve tanto tempo, mas justo agora, as vésperas de uma batalha... –Sentia as lagrimas se formarem em seus olhos, e Kamus apenas o olhava carinhosamente, um olhar que ele não mostrava aos outros, só a ele.

-Por que eu te amo Milo!E tenho medo de perdê-lo, não podia mais perder tempo, tinha que lhe falar de uma vez o que eu sinto. –Viu algumas lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de seu amado, se sensibilizou, mas nada podia fazer, apenas voltou a se aproximar de Milo e o abraçou forte olhando em seu rosto.

-Não importa o que aconteça, nós sempre estaremos juntos. –Seca uma lagrima de Milo. –Isso logo vai acabar eu prometo!-Milo dessa vez puxou Kamus e iniciou um beijo apaixonado, não importava agora o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte, queria aproveitar cada momento ao lado dele, ao lado da pessoa que descobrira que amava e sempre amou. Kamus sentia um alivio, e ao mesmo tempo, uma dor no peito, ele sabia que no dia seguinte, algo iria acontecer, mas naquele momento, queria aproveitar o beijo do escorpião em seus braços; aos poucos foi lhe induzindo para o quarto que não era muito distante da sala, chegaram lá e apenas se olharam nos olhos, não precisavam de palavras, eles sabiam o que queriam e o que iria acontecer.

Milo voltou a beijar Kamus enquanto abria lentamente os botões da camisa de seda do mesmo, ao acabar deixou-a cair ao chão, sorrio de canto enquanto o beijava, e ele o abraçou forte fazendo carinho em suas costas por debaixo da blusa e arranhando de leve com as unhas fazendo o outro sentir um arrepio e parar o beijo para tirar sua camisa e joga-la ao chão, segurando o rosto de Kamus e o beijando loucamente o induzindo ate a cama, sentando ele na beirada sentou em seu colo e fazia carinho em seu rosto, enquanto Kamus mais ousado explorava o corpo do outro com as mãos.

Começou a descer beijos pelo pescoço do escorpiano, tanto leves mordidas e lambidas, invertendo as posições o deitou na cama e ficou sobre ele passando a beijar seu tórax, descendo para seu abdômen enquanto ele só suspirava de prazer, e sentiu Kamus se aproximar de seu baixo ventre, corou ligeiramente quanto ele o olhou nos olhos sem tirar a cabeça de cima de seu umbigo, o qual lambia e mordia de leve; Milo acenou com a cabeça, queria mais. Kamus então abriu com a boca o zíper da calça de Milo e sorrio maliciosamente, abrindo os botões e descendo a calça deixando o só com um samba-canção azul-marinho de seda, mas antes que pudesse continuar Milo pos a mão em seus cabelos e lhe puxou com cuidado aproximando novamente seus rostos.

-Ka..Kamus... Eu... –Estava corado e não conseguia mais dizer uma palavra, e mesmo assim Kamus entendeu o que o escorpião queria, e ele iria lhe dar. Ajoelhou-se ainda sobre Milo e abriu os botões da calça e o zíper, a jogando no chão do lado da dele, deixando que esse tirasse sua cueca. Milo olhava Kamus nos olhos, tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, um brilho alegre, o mesmo brilho de quanto se conheceram pela primeira vez.

Kamus sem cueca, voltou a beijar milo ficando já excitado, e massageando o sexo do mesmo sobre o samba-canção, queria que aquele momento fosse especial para Milo, assim como estava sendo para ele, queria proporcionar para ele o maior prazer que ele poderia ter.

Milo começou a ficar excitado com os toques leves e ao mesmo intensos de Kamus em seu sexo, o beijava com paixão e desejo, queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre; começou a retribuir as caricias, deixando Kamus ainda mais excitado do que estava o que o fez tirar a samba-canção de Milo com calma.

Kamus dava leves mordidos e chupões no lábio inferior de Milo, e logo após voltava a beijá-lo intensamente, mas parou o beijo e olhou para o rosto de Milo.

-É... O que você realmente quer?-Pediu acariciando o rosto dele, se ele disse que não, pararia, não insistiria, mas ficou muito feliz em ouvir a resposta do outro.

-Eu quero... Você!

Era tudo o que Kamus precisava ouvir, voltou a se ajoelhar por entre as pernas de Milo, descendo beijos pelas coxas dele, beijando a parte de dentro delas, ate chegar ao seu sexo o que fez Milo se arrepiar, Kamus beijou a ponta dele e começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas nele, ate que colocou ele dentro de sua boca e começou a fazer movimentos de vem e vai, enquanto ele mordia o lábio para dentar controlar os gemidos. Pôs uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do aquariano e começou a acariciá-la ao mesmo tempo em que pedia por mais, o que fez Kamus sorrir e parar com o que fazia olhando no rosto de Milo que sorria sem jeito sem entender por que o outro parou, mas logo deixou de se perguntar quanto voltou a receber um beijo apaixonado dele, que ia parando aos poucos o beijo e falando baixo entre alguns selinhos.

-Eu... Quero... Ter... Você!- Milo corou rapidamente, embora sorria malandro e falou.

-E você terá.

Kamus com cuidado para não machucar Milo introduziu dois dedos dentro dele, que o vez fechar os olhos fortemente, e apertar forte Kamus contra ele, o qual só sorriu e começou a movimentar seus dedos dentro dele, num ritmo acelerado de vai e vem, o acostumando para o que viria a seguir.Vendo que ele já se acostumara e praticamente implorava por mais, tirou os dedos de dentro dele, o que fez ele olha-lo contrariado, mas Kamus apenas sorria e abriu mais as pernas de Milo, se encaixando nele, com cuidado foi introduzindo seu sexo dentro dele, fazendo Milo afundar a cabeça no travesseiro e segurar um gemido.Milo começou a rebolar no intuído de fazer Kamus entrar por completo dentro dele, o qual apenas ria, e então, introduziu todo o seu sexo dentro dele ao mesmo tempo em que soltava um a fazer movimentos de vai e vem cada vez mais rápidos e fortes, puxou o cavaleiro de escorpião o fazendo ficar sentado em seu colo, beijando o pescoço, orelha, passando pelo rosto ate chegar nos lábios carnudos dele, que segurava forte seu cabelo e gemia de prazer.

-kAaa..Muss..ahHh..

O beijo intensamente, sua línguas se enrolavam uma na outra, seus corpos suados e sua respiração ofegante, eles se amavam, e aquela era a primeira vez em que sentiam um ao outro de todas as formas, naquela noite, seus cosmos se elevaram e seus corpos experimentaram o mais puro prazer.

Na manhã seguinte, Milo acorda assustado, estava deitado envolto pelos braços de Kamus, sentia uma sensação ruim no peito, tinha medo de que algo acontecesse a ele. Olhou para seu rosto adormecido e pensou "Como ele é lindo, fica tão sereno quanto dorme" começando a fazer carinho em seu rosto, mas aquela sensação terrível não saia de seu peito, sabia que algo iria acontecer, mas não esperava que fosse o pior.

A batalha já havia terminado, mas ele sabia antes de todos, antes mesmo da batalha terminar que Kamus morrera, sentiu um vazio imenso, uma dor descomunal em seu peito, as lagrimas caiam de seus olhos com intensidade, soluçava alto, não tinha mais vontade de viver, pois sua única razão de vida acabara de morrer. Questionava-se por que foi que ele deixou aquele moleque passar por escorpião?Por que não deu um fim nele quanto pode?Por causa dele Kamus estava morto, por causa dele o amor de sua vida já não se encontrava mais entre eles. Quem passasse por Escorpião naquele dia sentiria o cosmo de seu cavaleiro cheio de ódio dor e tristeza. Não iria se suicidar, não podia, Kamus já mais iria querer que ele fizesse isso. Lembrava-se das palavras dele na noite anterior, o que ele queria dizer com "Isso vai acabar em breve"?Será que ele sabia que iria morrer?Se fosse isso... Então por que fez isso com ele?Por que o fez amar loucamente ele, se no final, ele iria acabar morrendo?

"Amar..." Milo percebeu que não havia dito a Kamus o que realmente sentia, não disse a ele em momento nenhum que o amava, e isso fez ele se sentir ainda pior. Kamus disse que o amava mais de uma vez, e não apenas falou, também demonstrou, sempre demonstrou, mas ele nunca percebeu. Todas as palavras, todas as caricias, tudo!Ele em nenhum momento, mesmo com todas as oportunidades, conseguiu dizer a Kamus, EU TE AMO!

Espero realmente que tenham gostado desse capitulo e que não tenha ficado enjoativo.

Agora quero agradecer a algumas pessoas:

Yui Moon light Nhaaaaaa muito obrigada pelo apoio, adorei sua review, e ela me ajudou muito a continuar a minha fic, espero que vc goste desse capitulo e que curta lemon hehhe .

Ahh... Sua fic é muito boa tbm

Prajna Alaya Kawaii ne?Antes de tudo, agradeço a review na minha outra fic. Eu tbm adorei o Mu com akele jeito todo envergonhado e o Shaka todo imponente. Eu amo esse casal!e bem... O.O. err... Morte??engole em seco  
Bem... tah aki a segunda parte da fic,espero que vc tenha gostado... E... Ainda qr me matar??? "

Mussha Nhaaa... Gracias pela review na minha fic do Mu e do Shaka,fiko feliz que vc tenha gostado dela.Espero ler em breve sua historia


End file.
